Conventionally well-known kinds of pre-fried food made by coating an ingredient with crumbs of bread include: seafood, such as fried oyster, fried shrimp, ring-shaped fried squid, fried saurel and fried salmon; meat, such as fried chicken, fried pork or pork cutlet, fried beef and Scotch egg; and vegetables, such as egg plant, asparagus, onion, spring onion, potato and mixed vegetables. The pre-fried food of any of these kinds consists of two layers, i.e, an ingredient and a coating layer, and is made by coating the ingredient with crumbs of bread, through a batter as a mixture of flour, egg, and milk, for example.
A kind of pre-fried food, such as croquettes containing crab meat or shrimp with creamy sauce, uses a creamy sauce in which an ingredient such as crab meat or shrimp is well dispersed. To thoroughly disperse the ingredient in the creamy sauce, these croquettes with creamy sauce are made by mixing the ingredient, which has been cut or otherwise made into small pieces, with the creamy sauce, and coating the mixture with bread crumbs. Another kind of pre-fried food, such as "fried stuffed crepe", is known and which is made by covering an ingredient with a crepe, coating the crepe with bread crumbs, and deep-frying the crumbed crepe. The above kinds of pre-fried food are commercially available, generally as cooked food or frozen food.
The above kinds of pre-fried food are deep-fried in an oil before eating, and a sauce, such as Worcester sauce, demiglace sauce, or tomato sauce, or soy sauce, salt or the like is added to the deep-fried food when eating. The croquettes with creamy sauce as described above are made by mixing an ingredient, such as cooked vegetables, crab meat or shrimp, with a creamy sauce that provides a base for the ingredient, forming the mixture into a suitable shape by cooling, coating it with bread crumbs, and deep-frying the crumbed food. The croquettes thus made are characterized in the balance between the taste of the ingredient and the taste of the creamy sauce.
The ingredients used for croquettes with creamy sauce are cut into small pieces or otherwise made small so as to be dispersed well in the creamy sauce serving as a base. In this case, the ingredient is present as it is integrated with the creamy sauce, and therefore the taste, feeling of mastication and flavor of the ingredient are different from those the ingredient originally has. Such ingredients as oyster, which look worse in appearance if they are cut into small pieces, are not used in the form of small pieces. Rather, the ingredients used for the above croquettes are limited to those that taste good when they are dispersed well in the creamy source.
When this kind of soft, smooth and fluid food is sandwiched between the top half and bottom half of a bun, not for household use but for commercial use in particular, the softness and smoothness of the food must be sacrificed in actual situations, in view of a particular problem that the food tends to rupture or bursts open during the deep-frying.